Hot and Dangerous
by ikilledyouhoney
Summary: Kurt finds himself in cahoots  Cahoots? thats a word right?  with Brittana when they decide to do a special number for the warblers Cheerios style. Can this master of fashion pull off a kesha song? Klaine.  please R&R should I continue?


Kurt bit his lip nervously, "This is a bad idea…"

"Just relax Kurtie," Santana smirked stripping him of his favorite Marc Jacobs jacket. Santana and Brittney had somehow come up with a plan to make Kurt the lead singer and sexier at the same time. "Does this really require you two dressing me?" He raised one of his immaculate eyebrows.

"Kurt dear we are just trying to help you," As the girls changed him they heard a knock at the dorm door.

"Hey Kurt?" It was Blaine. Probably here to rehearse with his best friend. Before Kurt could say another word Santana opened the door and gave one of her wicked smiles, "Kurt's a little busy…" she allowed the door open enough for Blaine to peek in and see Kurt standing awkwardly in his underwear.

"Oh…" The older boy bit his lip before shaking his head and stepping back, "Well…uh tell him I'll see him later then…"

With that, the door was slammed in his face; Santana quickly stepped back over to the half naked teen.

"We have five minutes until the Warblers meeting for your audition Kurt, we gotta make them count."

Kurt cleared his throat looking around, "Hey… Well I asked for some help with my audition… I hope that's ok." The nervous boy saw Wes and David exchange disapproving looks before returning their eyes to him. "Well," he took a breath, "here goes nothing"

The music started as the two cheerios cart wheeled into the room behind Kurt. Blaine Hadn't noticed before but Kurt was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black sequined tank top that glimmered as he moved. As Kurt and the girl began to dance some of the Warblers began to recognize the song.

"_Hot and dangerousIf you're one of us, then roll with us'Cause we make the hipsters fall in loveAnd we've got hot-pants on enough,"_Kurt's voice was slightly shaking but his fear certainly didn't show in his dancing. He shook his hips and body like a pro. As he danced his way over to Blaine he gave the older boy a quick wink.

"_And yes of course because we're running this town just like a clubAnd no, you don't wanna mess with usGot Jesus on my necklace"_

Kurt leaned onto Blaine making their lips nearly touch before spinning off and onto the next boy. By now all the boys were clapping along. Blaine shifted uncomfortably noticing his growing erection. He had never seen Kurt in such a way. There wasn't this sweet innocence the boy usually portrayed. This was pure Lust, 100% sex appeal. And it was Tearing Blaine apart._"I'm telling you 'bout the s— we doWe're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in carsDressin' it down, hittin' on dudes HARD"_

Kurt swayed his hips around with more confidence. He noticed now the boys were practically drooling, and none of their eyes were on the either of the girls.

"_Tonight we're going hardJust like the world is oursWe're tearin' it apartYou know we're superstarsWe are who we are!We're dancing like we're dumbOur bodies go numbWe'll be forever youngYou know we're superstarsWe are who we are!"_

As he finished the song, he ended sitting in Blaine's lap completely straddling the boy. "Well?" Kurt smiled looking around for approval as the group clapped.

'_Maybe this was a good idea..' _Kurt thought looking at Blaine. He smiled again pretending not to notice the dark haired boy's obvious hard on. He quickly scooted himself off of the other.

"What did you think Blaine…?"

Blaine stood up quickly stepping out of the room, pulling the boy along with him."What the hell was that?" Blaine whispered as loud as he could trying not to gain much attention from the dazed choir group.

"My audition…" Kurt stated it more as if Blaine were stupid.

"Blaine are you ok? yo-"

Before he finished another word Blaine had crushed their lips together dragging him into the nearest empty classroom. "Kurt…That. Was. So. Hot." Blaine panted out between each kiss. Kurt tried to respond but was silenced. The second he has opened his mouth Blaine has pressed his tongue in. The kiss was filled with pure lust. "This isn't like you," Kurt chuckled, kissing back, "Where are all the romance and manners?" Blaine growled into the kiss sending shivers straight to Kurt's pants.

"Screw chivalry. Pants. Now." His voice was gruff and dripping with hunger. Kurt was more than happy to remove his clothes. Before he could get his hands on the top button, his shirt was forcefully ripped from his body, buttons scattering every which way across the marble floor. "Your taking to long," Blaine's eyes were filled with a dark glimmer of pleasure.

"B-Blaine are we really gonna… you know… do it…?"


End file.
